An Early Exercise
Another anthro short story I'm gonna write again. Been awhile since I've been edit my stories while multitasking at the same time. Once again, I already had permission to DJ.RJ.Centurion to use his OCs, Arabella, and Beryl. Once again, this one's for you RJ, and another contribution for your CenturiRealm. This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story ''Keeping your body fit and exercise everyday...''That what people said when they were doing the same thing. Usually, in every time when had to exercise, sometimes they would need a companion, or even his or her bestfriend. But unlike any others, this one had to most considered yet... Past 5 A.M. in the morning, yet the sunrise is still going around Adventure Bay. The pups were still sleeping, even Ryder himself who is still passed out in his room...along with Katie... Arabella herself opened her eyes before yawned and stretched out her arms. Apparently, she's not the only one though. Beryl got up too, and Arabella knew she would sometimes wake up early. "Morning, Arabella." Beryl greeted before she came up to her. "I didn't know you would wake up early." The female Dalmatian giggled in response. "Just this once, Beryl. Usually, I would wake up at a proper moment, even with Marshy, as I knew." Beryl rolled her eyes before she let out a small laugh. "You two are always like that. Speaking of which, have you seen Zuma? I noticed he's not around here yet. Not even with in his room." Arabella heard Beryl's question and soon it reminded her as she jolted up a little as she answered. "He's with Marshall, in the exercise room up to the Lookout. I kinda wonder the tower has been improved so fast ever since we joined after me and Umbravivo left Red October..." and she then let out a dreamy sigh. "Those days made feel nostalgic. Anyways, wanna change up some clothes and join our boys up to the room." Beryl smirked as she answered. "You're not the only one whose been thinking of that." The girls laughed before they went inside and changed... --------- The elevator went up after some time they've been changed with their formal clothes. The elevator stopped as it arrived in the exercise room. It was been awhile since the Lookout was already been upgraded all over these days, even the rooms had to be added as well. As soon as he entered the room, the girls saw two familiar figures....wearing no shirt, and just shorts... Apparently, Arabella, and Beryl blushed as soon as they saw...Marshall and Zuma working out in their daily exercise. Not to mention, every time when entered this room, they would always wear shorts. The two girls glanced at each other before Beryl cleared her throat and spoke up. "Hey, boys. How you doing over there?" The two boys heard a particular voice and soon turned their over heads over their shoulders, and saw their girlfriends in front of them. Zuma grinned before he greeted back. "Morwning, Bewyl. Didn't know you would come up herwe this earwly." "Yeah, and I knew you two would find us here, Ari." Marshall followed, and there, the two boys turned to them...as they reveal themselves their well improved muscles and body drenched in sweat....which made the girls blushed even more, didn't reply and the boys smirked back... "Girls gotta love at a man's six-pack." Marshall smirked, before he chuckled. Arabella let out a sheepish laugh before she replied. "Shut up, Marshy. Anyways, still exercising yet?" Zuma replied. "Yeah, we are Awabella. Mawshall and I are going to head out for jogging." The male Dalmatian had an idea, since Zuma already mentioned that they will be jogging outside and to the town. "Say...since the four of us are awake early, and the others are still sleeping, you girls wanna join us?" Beryl grinned at the very question before she quickly nodded. "Yes, please. I'm kinda in the mood of it. How about you, Ari?" and she then turned to Arabella. The female dally nodded as well. "I'll be joining too. Since then I had nothing left to do when I always at the Lookout." "Then you girls better get changed. We'll be waiting for you." ------- The two muscular boys were waiting to their girlfriends outside the Lookoout. The two of them were wearing tracksuits, particular in their colors: A red one for Marshall, and an orange for Zuma. They heard footsteps as their eyes perked. Turning behind their backs, the saw the girls wearing the tracksuits as well. Marshall and Zuma smiled as they came up to them. "Dudes, you two look awesome." Zuma said. Beryl giggled before she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Hehe, thanks, Zuma!" Arabella followed as she spoke up. "Well, then. Now that we're all here. Let's get the jogging started." Marshall nodded. "Right, you are Ari, this is gonna be a 30 minute jogging." "Heh...think you can catch up to us?" The girls asked, smirking. The boys smirked back as they answered. "You're on!" And off they go, as they started their jogging exercise to the town of Adventure Bay... ------- Thirty minutes later after the jogging. It was already 6 a.m in the morning. Some time later after they finished their jogging exercise, they decided to their take a break before they walked back to the Lookout. As of now, the two lovers sat underneath a huge tree...All of them were really tired. The girls we're taking a early nap as they lay their heads onto their boyfriends' broad shoulders. Marshall and Zuma smiled, while keeping an eye on their girls. "This was fun, wasn't it?" Marshall asked. "Yeah. The girwls knew they had fun too. Heh, at least for this day. I think the othewrs should be awake by now." Zuma replied, before he leaned his head to the Lookout. Hearing this idea, Marshall smirked as he brought up another idea. "In that case...Think we can carry our girls back to the Lookout while they were napping." "Hehe, let's see about that, Mawshall." Category:Anthro Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories